Project Cloud
by Supercloud15
Summary: Well! I've been working on this character for now 3 freaking years! And the changes don't stop there! I made one just last week. i think it's about time my fuzzy buddy got his own story yeah? As for Pokemon Guardian guys i shut it down. Too many lemon requests and it pissed me off. Sorry! The four listed characters will make quite frequent appearances and play a big part. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

File Run: Project

Project Shadow was underway. The ultimate life form was finally in it's perfect stage. But there was one problem, Shadow seemed… uncaring. He'd destroy everyone and everything if it gave him any form of gain. This was a problem, should Project Shadow rebel, the results would be catastrophic. G.U.N. however was not ready to shut down the project yet, they had another option. Make another hedgehog, one build for fighting, with unfathomable strength and endurance, to defeat Project Shadow should he ever step out of line. To make a lifeform stronger then The Ultimate Lifeform, well they had their work cut out for them didn't they? The road would be long and hard, but they all agreed they must stop any future betrayal. Thus Project Cloud was launched…


	2. Testing

Cloud The Hedgehog

The first part of this is a Log; the second is the stories beginning!

_This is thought_

"This is Speech"

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters! Expect Cloud of course.

Please do not flame these stories, if you have input, please POLITELY tell me. I wanna make Cloud as perfect as possible, if I see you suggestion and like it, I will even revise the story to your suggestions. Feel free to help me make this story as epic as it is in my inner mind hole!

Cloud: Inner Mind Hole? And people think I'm an idiot…

Supercloud15: You are an Idiot.

Cloud: Pretending. You actually are one.

Supercloud15: Then you are too.

Cloud: And how does that make me an idiot?

Supercloud15: BECAUSE I AM YOU!

*gunshot*

Supercloud15: …Cloud? …Cloooooud? …Crapbaskets.

While Making Cloud, We decided that he should have a different personality. We decided to base it off of that of Sonic The Hedgehog, Where he could never have evil in his heart. We also made he come off as a bit stupid to make shadow not see him as a threat of any kind, so should the fateful moment arrive he will be stunned for the beginning. We have made his appearance opposite to shadow's, as a visual pun of Yin Yang. We have equipped him with all sorts of powers that are equal or greater then Shadow's variants, and even some unique abilities. We will begin testing tomorrow.

We tested Cloud against some black aliens donated by Black Doom. His abilities seem all there. We gave him the speed of Sonic, the Herculean Strength of Knuckles and the intelligence of Tails. His endurance is amazing, he's nearly indestructible. We've hit him with machine guns, missiles, and eventually a miniature variant of a hydro bomb. His response was asking when was lunch. Despite this power, subject does not have the ability to swim, and his breath time is extremely limited to about 10 seconds. We have tried but we cannot repair this flaw. His chaos abilities are the Chaos Spear, Chaos Thunder, an upgrade of the Chaos Blast, with a much larger range, however is a pulse instead of a dome, so aerial enemies can dodge easily. He can heal himself and others, even being known to revive those who have died, although doing so will weaken him to critical levels. He can naturally use chaos control. He can summon a shield of chaos energy and an ability we call Chaos Sense. He can see potential power from miles away, sense nearby chaos emeralds and see in foggy or dark areas.

Something is wrong. While defeating enemies, Cloud turned to a dark grey color and instead of knocking out his opponent, he proceeded to kill them in more brutal and cruel ways we've ever seen, then he turned and looked at us… just stared at us with this incredibly creepy grin… he then transformed back into his normal form and fell to the ground. We will work on somehow getting rid of this form. We have dubbed it, Storm Cloud. Storm Cloud appears to have super form like capabilities, which is impossible because we only have the one chaos emerald. Cloud also seems to have double the power output then regular super form. He also uses lightning based attacked, hence the name Storm Cloud, and his older attack are now cloaked in lightning, making even his shield a deadly weapon. He only seems to show signs of this form when Sad, Angry or Scared 

.

We were unable to remove the Storm Cloud form, but fortunately he seems to have a bit of control over it. This Form can be dangerous; Cloud is to be watched under careful eye for any signs of Storm. Tomorrow, we will introduce Cloud to Shadow.

"Shadow, aren't the stars pretty?" Maria Said gazing outside at the glittery stars.

"They are… Especially that big Blue one…" Shadow said star struck. Literally.

"Hello Shadow…" Professor Gerald enters the room with 2 gun soldiers carrying a box behind him. "I have a question for you Shadow, how would you like a brother?"

"A… brother?" Shadow pondered this. Maria was nice and all, but she really wasn't into the things he was, being of the opposite gender. No love for fighting or honing one's ability. At this moment Shadow detects a high power coming from inside the box and suddenly increase his guard. _What's in that box? Is it another creature to test my power against? Or is it this so called brother? It's too strong… too dangerous to live!_

One of the Soldiers open the box and a white blur jumps out and land in front of Shadow. "Hey Man! Was the box necessary!? I could have walked here on my own!"

_He looks like me… only different colors… _Shadow was still cautious about this new hedgehog.

"It was to make sure you wouldn't run off, this is your first time out of the testing chamber." Professor Gerald Explained

"Yeah and where am I gonna go? I can't live in space ya know!"

"Yes you can, you survived in space in testing just a few days ago." Gerald then sweatdroped at Cloud horrible memory

"I did? So I can survive in space… I'm Frieza!"

"Er… What?"

"FOOL THIS ISN"T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!"

"…"

_This hedgehog a total idiot! I was wrong to think he was dangerous; he's less threatening then an ant. At least the bigger ones can bite you. _Shadow examined his counter part a little closer.

"Yo buddy, mind backing up a bit?" Cloud turns around to be face to face with a mirror image of himself. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Shadow… The Hedgehog." Shadow said with Emo mode at 100%

"Geez man do you always whisper when you talk? I'm Cloud your brother from another non existing mother"!

"…"

"…Where based of Yin Yang I just got that." Cloud says as everyone anime sweatdrops.


End file.
